warhammercanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer Heroes
Warhammer Heroes works by various authors. Sword of Justice (Chris Wraight - July 2010) Fresh from the slaughter of the Emperor's enemies in the north, Ludwig Schwarzhelm, Emperor's Champion, is sent to Averland to oversee the inauguration of a new elector count. Beset by greenskins, and hampered on all sides by the ambitions of rival magnates, he is soon fighting to keep the fractious province together. But the rot runs deep. Powerful forces in Altdorf seem determined to see him fail, and suspicion falls on even his most trusted allies. When all is at its bleakest, the mark of Chaos and the full horror of his task is finally revealed. Alone, doubted by those closest to him, this will be Schwarzhelm's greatest ever challenge, one on which the destiny of the Empire itself depends. Sword of Vengeance (Chris Wraight - February 2011) Averland burns. An army of cultists rises in the corrupted city of Averheim. The Theogonist Volkmar marches towards the city in a race to snuff out the rebellion before it grows too widespread to defeat. Schwarzhelm races to return to the site of his recent battles, as does the spy Pieter Verstohlen, evading assassins while trying to discover the truth of the conspiracy that drew him away. But none of these holds the key. Out in the wilderness is Kurt Helborg, Grand Marshal of the Reiksguard. Only he has the indomitable strength of will to hold together the province in its hour of need. Only he can rally the terrified citizens of Averland to resist the infernal powers that beset them Schwarzhelm & Helborg: Swords of the Emperor Short Stories *''Feast of Horrors'' * (short story) *''Duty and Honour'' * (short story) Wulfrik (C.L. Werner - December 2010) Emerging from the mists, Wulfrik the Wanderer brings destruction and death everywhere he treads. Cursed by the Ruinous Powers, the champion must travel across the Old World and seek prizes to appease the forces of Chaos. But now dark forces plot against Wulfrik, and he must discover the enemy within or else his soul will be lost to the Dark Gods forever. Sigvald (Darius Hinks - July 2011) The next Warhammer Heroes book about a champion of chaosPrince Sigvald the Magnificent has struck a pact with his Slaaneshi masters that bestows incredible power and beauty, but drives him to ever greater acts of hedonism. Despite his pre-eminence, the champion of Chaos is tricked into an impossible war with the promise of a powerful artefact to slake his dark desires. After centuries of debauchery, Sigvald rouses his army and leads them to battle against the legions of the Blood God Khorne. Obsessed with the Brass Skull, the object of his misguided yearnings, Sigvald is unaware his enemies are closing in around him. In a hellish quest that drives him across the twisted landscape of the Chaos Wastes and culminates in an epic confrontation, he realises godhood and that the lures of Slaanesh can never be sated. The Red Duke (C.L. Werner - November 2011) Bloodthirsty vampire lord the Red Duke is resurrected from his ancient slumber to terrorise the lands of Bretonnia. Luthor Huss (Chris Wraight - February 2012) A great hero of the Warhammer world who is both warrior and priest fights against evil in the old world. Few warrior priests are as devout, or as feared,; as Luthor Huss. When dark forces rise in the Drakwald forest, Huss unleashes the fury of Sigmar on the corrupt servants of Chaos. Witch hunter Lukas Eichmann investigates a series of bizarre murders, which ultimately lead him into the haunted depths of the Empire at the head of an army of fanatical warriors. In the Drakwald forest, Luthor Huss, warrior priest of Sigmar, battles to free the denizens of the forest from a plague of the walking dead. As their fates entwine, the two warriors confront a threat that will decide their future, while Huss must face a secret from his past if he is to survive and embrace his destiny as the Hammer of Sigmar. Valkia The Bloody (Sarah Cawkwell - July 2012) Warrior-maiden and consort of the blood god Khorne, the name Valkia the Bloody is feared among all the tribes of the north – friend and foe alike. From her earliest days as a shield bearer for her father King Merroc, she has known nothing but unending warfare and the brutal politics of the tribal leaders, and soon reaches out to seize power for herself. Though her feral beauty might attract unlikely suitors and her enemies may plot against her in secret, Valkia holds the patronage of the Ruinous Powers, and Khorne will not allow his chosen queen to fall Short Stories *''Bloodraven'' (short story) *''Blood Blessing'' (e-short) *''Reaper'' (short story) Van Hortsmann (Ben Counter - February 2013) Egrimm van Horstmann is the most promising wizard the College of Light has ever seen. Surpassing his mentors and reaching new heights of magical power, he seems destined to lead the College into a bright new future. But van Horstmann’s true motives are sinister – he plans to unleash an ancient dragon imprisoned beneath the college and bring ruin to the Empire, in the name of the Dark Gods. Queek HeadTaker series. Headtaker (David Guymer - May 2013) A vicious scourge emerges to claim the Old World Warlord Queek Headtaker is unlike other skaven, a fearless warrior, a general who leads from the front and the grim victor of many great battles. When King Kazador begins to gather an army at Karak Azul it falls to Queek to lead a surprise attack on the hold, but even one as cunning as he cannot resist the chance to face such a renowned hero of the dwarfs in single combat. With old enemies moving against him on both sides of the conflict, he musters his stormvermin for war... Headtaker Short Stories : The Karag Durak Grudge (e-short) Thorgrim Grudgebearer Thorgrim (Novella by David Guymer - February 2014) In the ruins of the dwarf hold of Karak Eight Peaks, ancient enemies battle for supremacy. Belegar, king of the dwarfs who call that venerable realm home, is assailed on all sides - the skaven Headtaker, the goblin Skarsnik and the orc Gorfang Rotgut all threaten to take his hard-won glory. As gorfang prepares to sweep the dwarfs aside in a final apocalyptic assault, Belegar must swallow his pride and call for help from one dwarf who can break Rotgut's horde: High King Thorgrim Grudgebearer. Skarsnik (Guy Haley - June 2013) The goblin chieftain Skarsnik’s name is known and feared throughout the Old World. When a greenskin horde threatens the borders of the Empire, the greatest military minds in Altdorf seek assistance from a most unlikely source – the disgraced poet Jeremiah Bickenstadt. Though long since consumed by madness, he claims to have spent a great deal of time in the company of the feared Warlord of the Eight Peaks, and can offer a unique insight into what it is that drives and motivates him. From humble beginnings, a monstrous legend is born. Skarsnik: Short Stories *''The King of Black Crag'' (e-short)